


The Four Seasons

by queencatelyn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencatelyn/pseuds/queencatelyn
Summary: At the moment the sky is full of stars. I'm on the porch of the house, staring at the garden. You loved flowers.Look, Laurel, I swear to you, I've never seen anyone like you! You're crazy in the head, always trying to save the world. But that's why we understand each other.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 6





	The Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic that I post here! English is not my main language so please forgive any spelling mistakes!
> 
> This is a Lauriver fanfic, if you do not like do not come send me mean comments!

Tick, tick, the clock rings. We don't even touch each other but time passed ... Last time I touched you you were so cold, your blood no longer ran. And as much as I deny that, I no longer remember the way to your house.

You're my summer, every morning I leave the house and look up, just to see you shine, my dear. And when I go to the cemetery, our chat is like a date from other lives, since you're not in this world anymore, dear Laurel.

And the cold brings me memories of you. Especially from the time we saw each other quite often. It felt so good to lie with you under the covers and just stand there and say nothing. And you sang when it was very cold, and it was as if the cold was gone. Your voice was as sweet as you…

Just remembering his voice, the longing in my chest tightens even more.

Autumn also reminds me of you, for this is when the flowers begin to wilt. It makes my heart clench and my eyes fill with tears as I saw the wind blowing you away. I swear I begged him not to take you away, but he didn't listen to me…  
"I need you to promise me something," you muttered very weakly as you took my hand.

"Whatever you want," I promised. I wouldn't deny you anything, for something told me that these would be the last moments we spent together.

-Avoid me to be the last Black Canary… Promise me that a part of me will always be out there fighting by your side, because you are the love of my life…

At the moment the sky is full of stars. I'm on the porch of the house, staring at the garden. You loved flowers.

Look, Laurel, I swear to you, I've never seen anyone like you! You're crazy in the head, always trying to save the world. But that's why we understand each other.

And please, don't get me wrong, I still insist, that there has to be some way to have a future for us! That tomorrow I will pick you up from your house and we will go to the most beautiful garden in the world, lie side by side and say nothing. Or if you prefer, we can go save the world…

Spring comes and makes me want to see you even more. I know it's too late to admit it, and that the time I've had to say it is gone. But I swear to you for everything you want I'll love you until after the world ends for us!This you can view as a farewell letter or an invitation to the future. Don't expect me to sign “with love, Oliver Queen” because you know I won't sign. I still have hope that someone will come running and tell me that you are still here.

I don't know what to say anymore, so let me sing. Forgive me if I sing very badly, but each of these words that I said to you is from the bottom of my heart, I had never been so sincere in all my life.

I live between the four seasons, and you tagged each one differently. I keep praying for one day to find you again.

I've tried to think of you from a thousand different versions, to see if you miss, but I gave up trying to decipher you because you are unique in the world…

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic is based on 4 seasons music (Konai)!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments please!  
> Follow me on tumblr (blackcanary_laurel4587)


End file.
